


A dose of chaos and passion

by Biiiina



Category: kiribaku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gay, Other, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biiiina/pseuds/Biiiina
Summary: Kamagasaki é uma favela do Japão tomada pela prostituição, assassinato, alcoolismo, Yakuzas e drogas. A população vive em meio a pobreza extrema e ninguém tem um pingo de alegria no rosto.Eijirou Kirishima era um morador desta favela de noite ele vende seu corpo  para que possa sobreviver. Em meio a estas desgraças, Kirishima nunca deixa de sorrir e sempre anima os cidadãos que passam por ele, deixando Kamagasaki um pouco menos melancólico e angustiante. Enquanto este milagre acontecia, na parte mais obscura desta favela, um assassino em massa fazia-se famoso: Katsuki bakugou  era um yakuza, um assassino  impiedoso  que trocava a vida dos outros por dinheiro, para assim poder sobreviver naquele lugar.
Collections: Boku No Hero Academia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz com o hero_project 
> 
> Quero agradecer a helper que aguentou meus surtos ksks @ValentinaBlack e a betagem incrível da @YuumaTian

Uma favela no Japão – chamada Kamagasaki –, é tomada pela prostituição, assassinatos, alcoolismo, yakuzas e drogas. A população vive em meio à pobreza extrema e ninguém tem um pingo de alegria em seus rostos.

Mas em meio de tanta tristeza, existe um homem que se destacava. O nome dele era Eijirou Kirishima, um homem de vinte anos com madeixas ruivas, olhos vermelhos feitos rubis e com um corpo definido o suficiente para ser sexy e desejado. Mesmo entre tantas coisas tristes o homem sempre estava sorrindo, tentando ver o lado positivo de tudo e sempre tentando alegrar os cidadãos, deixando o local um pouco menos melancólico.

Ele era um prostituto, mas seu sonho era sair daquela favela e ter uma vida melhor, onde não precisaria se prostituir e pudesse achar o amor da sua vida, porém, ele contém um passado um tanto quanto delicado.

No lado obscuro da favela fazia-se famoso um yakuza, um assassino de alto calão, frio e cruel: Bakugou Katsuki. Um homem loiro com seus olhos escarlates mais quentes que o próprio fogo, musculoso, forte e com uma aura sombria. Matava suas vítimas sem remorso, apenas por dinheiro. Era quase um chefe dos yakuzas apenas com 21 anos, colocava medo em todos e só sua gangue que não temia em mexer com ele.

Autora pov

— Vamos Bakugou, vai ser legal! — falou acendendo um cigarro.

Mina Ashido, uma mulher morena de curtos cabelos cacheados e rosados com um corpo bem definido pela suas curvas extraordinárias que fariam qualquer pessoa cair de joelhos por ela. Uma boa ladra e assassina que usa seu corpo para atrair suas vítimas e então saqueá-las, matando-as em seguida.

— Vai ser bom para que você possa relaxar e se desestressar. — Prosseguiu tocando o ombro do mais velho.

Hanta Sero, um homem moreno de cabelos e olhos negros semelhantes à escuridão, um assassino calculista e organizado que faz seu trabalho rápido e com o mínimo de sujeira possível. É calmo, mas ouse falar de seu namorado e dos parceiros/amigos que você com certeza não irá viver para ver o amanhã.

— Eu não vou na porra de um puteiro, caralho! — Esbravejou bravo afastando a mão do parceiro de crime.

Bakugou Katsuki, um homem que matava por grana. Depois que o chefe da Yakuza o notou, fez dele seu herdeiro. Quando pago para assassinar uma pessoa, não importa se são idosos, crianças ou mulheres, ele irá assassinar todos com todo ódio possível. Ele é um assassino procurado por toda a favela, ou melhor, por todo o país.

— O que houve? Está com medo de te foderem tão bem ao ponto de não conseguir andar?

— Perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

Denki Kaminari, um homem de madeixas loiras com traços pretos em forma de raio na lateral da cabeça. Seus olhos dourados, mais intensos que ouro, se destacavam. Seu corpo é pouco definido, já suas habilidades são incríveis, ele é rápido como o disparo de uma bala, pode cortar a garganta de uma pessoa mais rápido que o próprio vento. Um homem brincalhão, mas na hora do trabalho consegue manter uma postura séria.

— Óbvio que não, seu resto de aborto! Eu vou nessa porra de puteiro se vocês calarem esse lixo que chamam de boca!

— Bordel. — A rosada corrigiu o loiro em deboche.

— Finalmente! — Falou o loiro mostarda abraçando seu namorado de cabelos escuros. 

— Tsc, só tenho que fazer um trabalho no outro lado da favela. — Resmungou o loiro visivelmente com raiva.

— Ótimo! É lá que fica o bordel, podemos te ajudar no trabalho e descer pra lá. — A rosada falava num tom animado.

— Perfeito. — O moreno pronunciou-se.

— Vamos! — O loiro elétrico falou por fim.

Katsuki entrou em seu carro, o qual foi um presente de seu “pai". Seus amigos entraram no automóvel em seguida.

No caminho enquanto dirigia, o loiro viu um ruivo rindo e tentando alegrar as pessoas ao seu redor. Achou estranho, pois na favela, ao menos até o momento, havia apenas tristeza.

Ao chegarem em seu destino o pôr do sol já era visível. O local em que tinha que realizar a missão era uma boate, onde o homem que Katsuki tinha que matar estaria. Os quatro entraram na lugar pelos fundos, graças a Mina que atraiu o segurança com sua beleza, chegando perto do ouvido dele e colando seus corpos. Colocara suas mãos no pescoço da vítima, quebrando-o em uma fração de segundos. Jogou o corpo em uma lata de lixo ao lado das portas.

Dentro da boate Katsuki já pôde avistar seu alvo, o mesmo estava cercado de mulheres e homens. A presa pareceu ter interesse no de olhos dourados, logo, Bakugou falou ao loiro mostarda para seduzir o homem, então lá foi Denki puxar assunto.

Kaminari foi até o homem e ficaram conversando enquanto o velho comia-o com os olhos. Repugnante. Era apenas isso que passava-se na mente de Denki.

Mas… Ele conseguiu levar o velho até um quarto mais privado e agora era a hora de agir!

O de olhos dourados sentou-se no colo da vítima e começou a provocá-lo, estavam sozinhos no quarto. O momento perfeito para atacar.

O loiro, disfarçadamente, retirou de seu coturno uma faca afiada e pontiaguda, encostando-a no pescoço do velho. Mas de repente, outras pessoas invadiram o local apontando armas para Kaminari. Era a gangue do homem.

Velho: Você não é o primeiro e nem o último a tentar fazer isso, realmente havia pensado que eu iria sair com uma putinha igual você sem ninguém para me proteger?

Denki: Óbvio que não... Também vim preparado. — Proferiu com um sorriso maníaco em seu rosto.

Velho: O que está insinuando?

Denki: Isso… AGORA! — Uma palavra e o resto da equipe do loiro entrou subitamente no quarto.

Bakugou entrou arrombando a porta com um chute. E graças à sua habilidade de manter a calma e analisar a situação, já sabia quantos homens tinha no quarto em meros segundos. Tirando duas pistolas da cintura, começou a atirar na cabeça dos homens armados, virou um tiroteio… Ou melhor, um massacre.

Mina é flexível, então desviar das balas não é uma dificuldade para ela. Tirou duas adagas de seus fartos seios e começou a cortar os pescoços dos homens ao seu redor. Ela fazia uma verdadeira chacina.

Sero estava usando uma pistola para que não fizesse muita sujeira, porém, quando olhou para seus companheiros que faziam quase uma piscina de sangue, suspirou enquanto pegava dois socos ingleses e partiu para cima dos capangas, mutilando seus rostos de tanto que o moreno os surrava.

Denki, por sua vez, ainda com um maníaco sorriso no rosto, retirou de sua cintura uma faca e um revólver. Parecia um relâmpago cortando o pescoço dos homens sem nem dar chances deles movimentarem-se.

Mina: Trabalho quase completo. — Disse acendendo um cigarro e o tragando.

Todos os homens estavam mortos, só sobrara o líder que tentou fugir, no entanto, Sero lhe deu um soco na cara e um chute nas partes baixas, deixando-o imóvel.

Denki: Foi divertido! – Murmurou com um sorriso no rosto.

Sero: Vocês não conseguem parar de fazer sujeira?! — Disse irritado, ainda que havia suspirado antes.

Bakugou: Está na vez desse merda aqui. — Falara aproximando-se do homem.

Velho: O-o que são v-vocês? — Quase se cagando conseguiu falar.

O loiro de olhos rubros pisou forte à poucos centímetros do membro do homem, como se fosse esmagá-lo. Pegou sua pistola posicionando o cano da arma na boca do velho e deu um sorriso psicótico. Enfim puxou o gatilho, o que fez os miolos da cabeça do homem se espalharem rapidamente pelas paredes, deixando-as mais sujas do que já estavam.

Denki: Trabalho concluído!

Mina: Vamos ter que tomar um banho… — Olhou seu vestido quase que totalmente coberto por um líquido vermelho; sangue.

Bakugou: Vamos é ter que voltar para casa. – disse tentando fugir do seu destino

Sero: Tudo bem, mas não pense que irá escapar de ir no bordel! — Sabia muito bem as intenções de seu amigo. 

Bakugou: Tsc. - Estava bravo por não ter escapatória.


	2. Capítulo 2

P.o.v Autora

Bakugou Katsuki, um assassino procurado por todo país, por que a polícia não o prendeu mesmo sabendo onde ele se encontra?; porque ele é o novo filho do chefe da yakuza, o que faz ele ser o futuro chefe de um dos grupos yakuzas mais poderoso do país, os policiais nem chegam perto, apenas ignoram ele para seu próprio bem.

[...]

Encontrava-se em seu quarto, colocando uma blusa social vermelha vinho com os primeiros botões desabotoados, deixando uma parte de seu peitoral amostra, colocou uma calça jeans e um tênis preto, seus cabelos tinham cheiro de caramelos pois o creme era de caramelo Salgado.

Terminou de se arrumar e foi para a sala encontrando o resto do seu grupo.

Mina; usava um cropped rosa com um short Jeans curto, seus cabelos rosas bagunçados do modo que ela gosta e com um choker.

— Acho que uma puta fugiu do puteiro – o loiro falou olhando para a rosada. 

— Aff cala a boca. – falou para o loiro.

Denki; estava com uma bermuda e uma blusa laranja com alguns desenhos.

— Para onde você acha que está indo para se vestir com essa merda? – falou para denki que apenas deu a língua como resposta.

Sero; estava com uma blusa cinza com uma jaqueta preta por cima e uma calça.

— Sero é o mais normal entre vocês – o loiro suspiro pensando como era amigo dessas pessoas — Vamos logo – saiu da casa e entrou no carro sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

[...]

Estacionando em frente ao local que continha letreiros grandes em cores vermelhas e pretas, saíram do carro e adentraram o local, estava escuro, com algumas luzes vermelhas, tinha mesas e estofados, tinha um palco onde havia homens e mulheres dançando. Katsuki, se sentou em um sofá meia lua estofado com uma mesa no centro para assistir ao show, aproveitou e pediu um whisky.

Seus amigos por outro lado já foram para os quartos. Mina com uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos grandes, Sero e Kaminari foram com um homem de cabelos roxos. Estava de olho no palco até que um homem ruivo, o que ele havia visto mais cedo, subiu no palco e começou a dançar, Katsuki estava hipnotizado por sua beleza e habilidades. O ruivo usava apenas uma box que marcava suas partes e um choker, ele se agarrava no bastão de ferro descia, subia, rebolava e seduzia muitos que estavam no local, nas palavras de Katsuki, ele era sexy para um caralho.

O dono do bordel, notando a presença do homem loiro, conhecido por muitos, viu que ele estava de olho em um de seus dançarinos, então se aproximou.

— Boa noite, senhor Bakugou – o homem fez uma referência – deseja uma noite com um dos meus dançarinos? – Katsuki analisou o homem de cima a baixo.

— Sim, o sexo vai ser violento, o ruivo aguenta? – o loiro pergunta sério sem tirar os olhos do ruivo.

— Vai ter que aguentar...- sussurrou para si mesmo – Sim, ele aguenta, por conta da casa para o senhor. – disse com um sorriso.

— Perfeito. – disse com um mini sorriso. 

— Espere naquele quarto que ele já vai. – apontou para uma das várias portas. Katsuki, Foi até o quarto e adentrou vendo uma cama redonda, o teto espelhado e uma estante com brinquedos, lubrificantes e camisinhas.

— Olá..? – o ruivo adentra o quarto e quando vê quem está dentro do cômodo fica um tanto assustado.

— Olá. – Katsuki disse friamente olhando para os olhos vermelhos do outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo betado pela @NikkoChan7w7


	3. Capítulo 3

P.O.V Autora

Quem é Kirishima Eijiro?

Kirishima, nem sempre foi da favela, antigamente, quando ainda era criança, ele vivia uma vida de classe média, com seus pais adotivos, pois quando era criança seus pais biológicos foram brutalmente assassinados por um mafioso procurado, como era um dos chefões do submundo, o homem tinha alguns homens infiltrados na delegacia que pegou o caso, eles abafaram o caso e colocaram como se tivesse sido um acidente de carro, porém Kirishima tinha presenciado a morte lenta e brutal de seus pais, mas ninguém acreditou em seu depoimento e foi levado a um orfanato.

Quando tinha quatorze anos, aconteceu um “acidente” com seus pais adotivos, Kirishima não queria voltar para o orfanato, onde sofria abusos físicos e mentais, então pegou uma mochila com suas coisas e fugiu da casa.

Vagando de rua em rua, sem destino, com fome, sede e sem tratamentos adequados.

Dormia nas ruas, estava quase desmaiando de tanta fome, até que um homem de cabelos vermelhos com um terno preto se abaixou, ficando na altura do garoto.

— Ora ora ora, encontrei um menino com uma beleza exuberante, o que faz aqui na rua à essa hora? — O homem mais velho lhe perguntou.

— M-meus pais morreram... — Respondeu um pouco hesitante.

— Entendo, meu nome é Crimson Riot, venha comigo, te darei abrigo, comida e água — propôs —, mas, em troca, terá que trabalhar para mim em meu bordel. — Achou a beleza do menino incrível, com um bom banho iria valer um bom preço!

— O-oque é bordel? — O rapaz perguntou inocentemente.

— Você irá descobrir, então vai vir? — Perguntou estendendo a mão ao garoto.

— ... Sim! — Se levantou e caminhou com o homem até um carro preto do outro lado da rua.

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu, por isso Eijirou se encontra em um quarto com o próximo chefe do submundo.

[...]

—A-ah olá, senhor Bakugou. — Disse se curvando.

— Pare com essas merdas e faça o seu trabalho. — Se pronunciou com um tom sério.

— Tudo bem. — Meio hesitante, subiu na cama e então mil pensamentos se passaram pela sua cabeça do porquê não escolheu ficar lá na rua ao invés de ir a um bordel.

Katsuki começou a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa, deixando seu peitoral à amostra, Kirishima não tirava os olhos do loiro, retirou o cinto e abaixou a calça, ficando apenas com uma box que marcava bem seu membro.

Eijirou poderia não gostar do trabalho de Katsuki, mas tinha que admitir que ele é um homem extremamente (gostoso) atraente.

Caminhou até a estante ao lado da cama, vendo as opções que tinha, seus olhos se fixaram em uma algema que estava ao lado dos lubrificantes.

Kirishima olhou na mesma direção e se encolheu assustado, o loiro notando a movimentação, pegou as algemas e se aproximou do ruivo.

— Isso vai ser divertido, pra mim, é claro. — Deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto subia na cama e Kirishima tremeu.

— ... — Kirishima estava assustado de mais para falar qualquer coisa.

— De quatro — disse friamente e o outro continuou paralisado no local —, agora! – ordenou.

Kirishima, mesmo assustado, engatinhou até perto do loiro ficando de quatro.

Bakugou abriu um sorriso ao ter a visão da grande bunda virada para ele, deu uma mordida em uma das nádegas, fazendo o ruivo soltar um gemido baixo e arrastado. Agarrou os cabelos ruivos em suas mãos e pressionou a cabeça do ruivo na cama, fazendo a bunda dele se empinar ainda mais.

Puxou os braços do outro para trás, fazendo ele ficar com o rosto no colchão, passou a algema pelos pulsos e as fechou, Katsuki já estava excitado com aquela visão, roçou seu pau, que já estava pulsando, entre as nádegas quentes, que ainda estavam cobertas pela box preta.

Aproximou seu rosto perto da orelha de Eijiro, o que fez seu membro ser pressionado mais ainda contra os glúteos, então deu uma mordida forte na ponta da orelha.

— Estou de bom humor, não pegarei tão pesado com você... — Sussurrou na orelha do outro, fazendo Kirishima ter arrepios.

O loiro novamente segurou os cabelos ruivos e com a outra mão deu um tapa na bunda do ruivo, lhe fazendo murmurar algumas reclamações, porém estava gostando de toda essa nova experiência.

Bakugou pegou uma embalagem de camisinha que estava ao seu lado, levando uma a boca e rasgando o pacotinho com os dentes, colocou a camisinha em seu membro e voltou a falar com Eijirou.

— Você não precisa de preparação não é? Afinal é uma puta, ou melhor, vadia. — Deu outro tapa na bunda dele.

Eijirou estava gostando, já se encontrava duro e querendo mais, hoje não teve outros clientes, por isso não estava preparado, então fez não com a cabeça.

Katsuki murmura um "tsc", retirou a box do outro e em seguida pegou o lubrificante e despejou na entrada do ruivo, o preparou então introduziu seu membro de uma vez, fazendo Eijiro lacrimejar e gemer alto.

Agarrou o pescoço do outro, prensando ainda mais contra a cama.

— E-eu quero mais. — O ruivo disse um pouco tímido, enquanto tentava rebolar no pau.

— Realmente é uma vadia. — Deu uma mordida no pescoço do outro, deixando o local um pouco arroxeado.

Começou a se mover no interior quente e pulsante do ruivo, que a cada estocada contraia ainda mais, apertando o pau de Katsuki, levou a mão até o membro de Kirishima, que, até o momento, havia sido esquecido e começou a masturbar rapidamente, fazendo os dois gemerem de prazer.

Um gemido mais alto que os outros tomou o cômodo, tinha achado o ponto de prazer dele, começou a estocar brutalmente naquele lugar, o maltratado, fazendo Kirishima chorar de tanto prazer, sussurrando putarias em seu ouvido fazendo o ruivo gozar. 

— M-me soltar, por favor. — Kirishima disse ofegante para Bakugou.

— ... — Achou interessante a fala dele, então pegou a chave e abriu a algema.

Kirishima se virou para cima e puxou Bakugou para cima de si, o loiro voltou a preenche-lo com força, Eijiro agora abraçava Katsuki deixando vários arranhões com suas unhas pela sua costa.

Estava muito calor, os dois estavam suando, as gotas de suor escorrendo pelos corpos, gemidos ecoando pelo cômodo, na opinião de Eijiro, esse foi o melhor cliente que já teve.

Bakugou deixava mordidas pelo pescoço do ruivo, se beijavam entrelaçando suas línguas com a saliva escorrendo de suas bocas, o loiro apertava os mamilos do outro com força e os gemidos só ficavam mais altos a cada momento, praticamente socava seu pau na bunda do ruivo com toda força que havia em seu corpo.

Agora Bakugou está deitado na cama, e Kirishima entre suas pernas, então o ruivo começou a massagear o membro do loiro logo o abocanhou de uma vez dando para ver perfeitamente a marca do membro em seu pescoço, lambuzava o pau inteiro, descia a boca e subia dando uma mordida na cabeça, Bakugou estava ficando louco de tanto prazer, agarrou os cabelos vermelhos e enfiou seu membro na boca do outro com brutalidade, afazendo ele gozar e Kirishima engasgar.

Kirishima subiu em cima de Bakugou e se sentou em seu membro de uma vez já acertando o ponto certo, causando gemidos por parte dos dois, começou a cavalgar em cima do pau como se sua vida estivesse dependendo disso, já estava rouco de tanto gemer nem sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, só queria mais e mais.

[...]

Kirishima dormia na cama enquanto Bakugou colocava suas roupas para ir embora, estava impressionado com o homem, foi um dos melhores parceiros que já teve, seu pescoço e suas costas estão muito vermelhas, porém não se arrependeu de ter sido arrastado para o bordel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada @wusho pela betagem


End file.
